


Me and My Guy

by etmuse



Series: redismycolour [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm leaning on a lamppost..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me and My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

"I'm leaning on a lamppost at the corner of the street…" Jack started to sing as Ianto approached, his hands in his pockets as he crunched over the light cover of snow.

"If that's you likening me to a 'little lady', Jack, I can quite easily turn around now." Ianto told him, glaring slightly.

"No, no, no. No 'little lady' comparisons intended," Jack rushed to assure him, grabbing his hand from his pocket so he couldn't do as he'd threatened. "Although there are a few other lines in the song that are fitting."

"Oh, such as?" Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"There's no other guy I would wait for," Jack sang, looking beseechingly at Ianto.

"One, I'm sure that line says _girl_ , and two, we both know that isn't quite true."

Jack's expression was a mixture of hurt and contrition at the less-than-subtle reminder of his abandonment of the team for the Doctor. "Okay, so maybe it wasn't _always_ true, but it is now. No one but you, I swear."

Ianto squeezed his hand. "Sorry, that came out a little harsher than I meant it. But still, don't think that lets you completely off the hook. You owe me for that little lady implication, intentional or not."

"Oh really? I do, do I?"

"Yes, really, you do."

Gripping his hand more firmly, Jack pulled Ianto away from the pool of light under the streetlight. "Come on then. What I've got planned for us tonight should _more_ than make up for it…"


End file.
